Skin Deep In Fire And Ice
by Deactivated2014Heartbreak
Summary: A-list teen star Carlos Garcia is one of the best, and one of the most coldest people in the business. But what happens when heart of gold newbie actor Kendall Knight co-stars with him in a movie, and decides he's going to find the good in Carlos? Kenlos.
1. The Beginning Of Something Awful

"Mr. Garcia, it's time." I heard from the other side of my dressing room door. I felt my nerves fire up, just like every time I do this. Star in a new movie, that everyone knows will be a big hit, just because _I'm the one_ starring in it. Knowing I have power over everything makes things that much better too. If I'm not in charge, _well_, lets just say things won't be pretty.

_I'm not an A-list star, at seventeen even, for nothing._

"Whatever, I'll be there when I want to be." I yelled back at them, as I took my time putting the gel in my hair. I hated gel, but it kept my hair in place. Which was only one important thing, _out of many_, in being a star. You had to look, and act pretty damn perfect. One screw up could cost your career. So I was on pins and needles all the time.

"O-Okay M-Mr. Garcia..." I heard, probably a weakling intern, call back. It made me roll my eyes, _I mean really_, was it so hard to say a sentence without unprofessional stuttering? This was the entertainment business. No time for being unprofessional.

I've been in the entertainment industry since I was in diapers. _I know every_ in and out of this job. I've learned _who_ and _what_ to do, to keep the public buzzing for what _I will do next._

And what I'm doing next, _is this movie_. It's a risk, but I know it will be well worth it. Everything I do is well worth it.

_It's about two homosexual males._

_Something most male stars wouldn't do. But, that's just who I am. A risk taker._

I smirked at that thought, as I put the finishing touches on my hair. Once I was satisfied with it, I took one deep breath. Letting the real me leave my body, and in with the character. _Derrick Ridge_. A restaurant owner who falls in love with novelist Caleb Keiths, the new guy to the town.

_It was now show time._

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me you've never acted before?" The make-up girl, Jo, asked me as she continued to put what I think is called foundation on my face. I thought it was weird for guys to wear make-up. It's made for girls, why should boys wear it? I just did not get being an actor. At least me being one.<p>

I mean, the other people here. _They are amazing_, and they have _so_ much passion for doing what they do on set. Everyone, from people like Jo, to people that move props. _They all_ have passion for what _they do_. And without them, a movie like this one, _"__Outside the Lines"_, wouldn't exist. _Not at all._

"Nope. It never crossed my mind to act." I told her, turning my head to the side, so she could put some more make-up on the side of my face. I was smiling the whole time she was doing so. _I always smiled_, because I didn't want anyone to feel worried about me. I had a lot going on at home. And to tell the truth, I only took up this acting thing for my sister and brother, Katie and Ellis.

_If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be doing this._

"Well you must be pretty damn good to be playing a lead role, with Carlos Garcia even." Jo told me, tilting my head up, putting her finishing touches on my face. She was a pretty lady, easy on the eyes. If I wasn't gay, I would've asked her out on a date on the spot. _But, I was_...That doesn't mean I can't be friends with her though. She seems like a nice person.

_But, wait...Who is Carlos Garcia?_

"May I ask who Carlos Garcia is?" I questioned her politely, still wearing a smile on my face. But I let my confusion shine through my eyes. _I really had no idea who he was._ I've always been too busy with working different jobs and taking care of Katie and Ellis, that I didn't really pay much attention to stars. _Which, I'm guessing he is._

Because at that moment...She dropped the brush she was using to even out the make-up, onto the ground with a loud gasp. I couldn't help but jump at that, and I quickly exclaimed just as loud,

"What?"

"How can you not know Carlos Garcia? He's one of the most famous teenage actors out there! At fourteen he got a oscar, at sixteen he became a billionaire! There is no way you haven't heard of him." She was quick with words, because she said all that without taking one breath. _It was funny._

But, is he really that famous...And I'm working with him? When I'm only a newbie? I didn't know how that happened, when there was probably all these other professional actors wanting this part for Caleb Keiths. Which I got. I feel guilty now...

"I didn't really pay attention to tabloids and that kind of stuff..." I mumbled out, looking down in embarrassment. I should've researched all the people I would be working with. That way I wouldn't look rude or stuck up that I didn't know them..._Like I was now._

"It's okay...I just got to warn ya honey, he has no heart. He's the coldest person I've ever saw. Not that I have ever talked to him...I've seen he talk to the other make-up girls though, and he was very mean towards them. He is to everyone I believe." Jo told me, picking up the brush off the ground and continuing on with her work. It was like she went from a loving fan of his, _to hating him._

I was confused even more about this world they called Hollywood. Was this how it was? You change your opinion of someone in an instant? More so, is Carlos Garcia really that cold? He has to have a heart..._Everyone does._

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice that Jo finished her work on the make-up on my face. _Well_, I didn't till I felt the big black apron get pulled off me, and she stated it herself.

"Done. You look gorgeous, doll."

I really snapped out of it, when I got up and she slapped me on the butt. It made my eyes widen and I jumped a little. T_his work is weird_...But, It's worth it if I can make a living for Katie and Ellis.

_They're my main and only priority._

So I took a deep breath as I made my way towards the set, with determination.

_It was time to give or nothing._

_And I definitely wasn't going to give nothing._

* * *

><p>"So, where is my love interest?" I demanded the director. <em>I did not like<em> anyone being later _then me_, or _making me wait_. It made my skin crawl with hatred. This was a profession. _Not_ a school play that you do in your free time. This was work, something that you did to make a living._"Get it through your mind, or get the hell out of here."_. That's what my acting coach told me. And it was something that stuck with me all through my time as an actor.

_And it should with other immature actors too._

"H-He's coming..." Mr. Griffin stuttered out, whispering something into one of the interns ear next to him. I was sure it was for him, the intern, to go get this love interest of mine. He would be foolish to not to. I could ruin his career in a second if he didn't get me what I wanted.

_And I wasn't afraid of doing so. I've done it hundreds of times before._

"I'm sorry for being late! I got lost!" I heard some boy yell out, and I quickly whirled around to see a blonde boy with bright green eyes jogging over to Mr. Griffin and I. He was pretty damn hot, to say so myself. I've never seen him around before.._.Hmm_...I wonder _who he is_.

"It's alright, Kendall, it happens. This is Carlos Garcia, your love interest." Mr. Griffin told, apparently my love interest,_ Kendall_.

And knowing he's the one that made _me_ wait for _him_, I lost all attraction for him. _Well_, _almost all_. He was hot after all. He would make me look good, _hopefully_. If he doesn't...He's going to learn real fast I don't let anyone bring me down.

_No one._

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll get al-"

"Not if you mess up. Get this straight. Don't be late for practice, don't mess up, and most definitely do not try to out shine me, like it could happen. We are not friends either, this is strictly work and that's it. We're not going to be all buddy buddy, because judging from how you act, you're a newbie. Which only god knows how you got this part, but you better give it your all." I cut him short, getting in his face as I said each word.

I wanted him to know I was _dead serious_. He was going to take these rules _deadly serious_ also, because I'm not going to let him do otherwise. He was my co-star now, the one that had to make this movie good also. Even though I was the main one to do so, he still had a part in it. _Unfortunately._

_So he had to give it his all. Or he will make me look bad._

"O-Okay...I promise to do my best." He told me, looking down at his feet.

It was pathetic really. _Stuttering_, _and_ looking down. He wasn't even presenting himself as an actor should. He was letting his guard down, which was a idiotic move. The press and paparazzi would eat him alive if he continues to do this.

_He already was making me look bad. This is why I hated newbies._

"No. You _WILL_ do your best. Trying is for the weak. Which, you seem to be. But I'll give you a chance at showing me different. Even though we all know that won't happen, will it?" I taunted him, smirking coldly at him. He disgusted me to my very core. And I was going to let him, and everyone else, _know it._

He had to learn the truth about Hollywood sometime, and it was going to be from me._ Because that's how it always should be._ Because _I'm_ the one in charge here.

Mr. Griffin looked like he wanted to say something,_ but didn't_. Of course he wouldn't though, he knew what power I had over him. And everyone else for that matter.

I waited for newbie to say something, or at least stutter something out. _What I didn't expect_ is for him to just shake his head, and walk towards his mark with his script. _He ignored me_...Who does that little fucker think he is? Doesn't he know what I could do to him and his reputation as an actor? _I could ruin him..._

_And he just walks away like nothing was said._

Even though I wouldn't admit it, it made me curious of him. Not like he meant anything, just pure curiosity. _Nothing else._ This was strictly work.

_Just work._

"Well time to get rolling people, we don't got all day." I yelled out, making my way also towards my mark also. I didn't have my script of course, _that was for newbies_, not mature actors _like me_. I studied my script all week, so I wouldn't have to hold it like him. _Because that was unprofessional._

I listened as all the workers footsteps ran around, making sure everything came into place. I was right across from the newbie, watching as he read over his script. He better read that damn thing over and over again. And make his performance damn perfect.

"Get that thing right the first time. Because there is no second chances." I hissed out, piercing him with my deadly glare. I wasn't going easy on him anymore. _He ignored me earlier after all._

_And apparently, he's ignoring me again. The lit-_

"Get ready! This is take one of the date scene!" Mr. Griffin called out to us, and then with that, _it was show time._

* * *

><p>"I've never met someone like you before...You're breathtaking." Carlos whispered near my face, stroking my face tenderly. <em>Like a lover<em>. It made my eyes flutter close as I then said,

"If one of us had to be breathtaking, it's you."

I heard a chuckle, warm and rich, right before my lips were taken by his. It was a sweet, _slow_, gently kiss. One of the most amazing I've ever had. And it was by him. _Carlos Garcia._

"And that's a wrap!" Mr. Griffin yelled out...And that's when me and Carlos pulled away from each other. _Well_, he pushed me out of my chair right as the cameras stopped rolling. So close enough. He also was back to looking at me with pure disgust and hatred.

It hurt, even though I knew that kiss was all an act. _It still hurt badly_. How can someone go from being a warm person, to a cold one, in two seconds flat? I know it was all apart of acting, but it still made no sense to me. I didn't want to be a fake, _I wanted to be me_. A nice person to everyone.

"You did decent for your first time. But you better do _way_ better next time, newbie." Carlos spat out, turning on his heels and leaving me down on the ground. Where he pushed me.

_I guess Jo was right_...He really was that cold. _Maybe even colder_. _But_, I still believed he had a heart somewhere in there. _I just had to find it._

_He may be cold, and selfish, but I wasn't going to give up._

_I was going to find that good person inside of him._

_One way or another._

* * *

><p><em>The Knight household<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I called out, dropping my jacket onto the floor. Once I did that, I shut the door of the apartment, and I looked for my little angels. I've missed them all day, <em>and they were really what I needed right now after this long day with Carlos.<em>

_"Kenny!"_

_"Kenny!"_

I heard both their two year old voices exclaim loudly, _and then_, I heard two sets of little footsteps running towards the little living room I was now standing in.

And only moments later was my legs hugged tightly by the two of them. Little Katie was the only brunette of the family, Ellis and I were blondes._ She has our mom's hair_. I know my parents would be happy..._If they were still alive._

They died right after these two were born, in a fire. They went to save the old lady down the street..._But, they never came out._ Their bodies were found the next day. And I was fourteen, stuck as a parent to my twin brother and sister. But I never regretted it, _I love them to death_. I have help from Miss Kelly from down the hall, she watches them while I work. I'm forever grateful for her. I wish to one day repay her for all the help she has done.

"Hey guys! Did you be good for Miss K?" I laughed out, leaning down and scooping them both up in my arms. Which made them giggle and nod. I smiled as they then snuggled into my shoulders on each side, and looked up at me with their brown eyes. That's the only thing that made them look the same, their similar eyes.

I then pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, before I went into their room, to talk to Miss Kelly. Which, after so long, I knew that is where she was at without a second thought.

"So how was your first day shooting in your first movie?" Miss Kelly questioned me as soon as I walked into the room. Of course she would ask that, _I knew she would_, but I really didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to worry. She already did so much for my family. I didn't want to bother her with my problems with Carlos.

_That was how he acted for some reason...I would have to get use to it, if I wanted to be in this movie or be an actor apparently._

"It was great, I met a girl name Jo that was super sweet." I told her, smiling brightly, as I leaned against the wall, shifting the twins higher also. It was shocking how quiet they were being, they are never this quiet..._Unless...Yep. They are sound asleep._

_My innocent little angels._

"That's good honey, I'm glad." She told me in her soft voice, as she went to each crib and pulled the comforters down halfway. _She was always_ thoughtful _like this_. I loved her like a second mom. And I know Katie and Ellis were fond of her also. Their eyes light up every time they know she is coming over. _It was a cute sight._

Their room was painted a neutral color, light yellow. And the floors were light brown wood. My parent's decorated this room right before they died, and I just didn't have the heart to change it. It's the last thing they did together, for the twins.

The only thing I added was their white cribs, the blanket sets, and their little pillows. Ellis blankets were yellow and blue, while Katie's was pink and yellow. It matched their room, and their genders.

_It was perfect for them._

"Our family is perfect." I whispered softly as I laid them down in their cribs.

And I wasn't going to let Carlos ruin it with his cold attitude, I was going to star in this movie, and I was going to make enough money for these two and Miss Kelly.

_All while trying to turn Carlos around._

_And his ice heart._

* * *

><p><em>The Garcia Household <em>

* * *

><p>He cried out in ecstasy, as I continued to thrust without mercy into him. <em>I needed a release<em>, and he was the one for it. _He always was_. He was a little slut. His dark brown hair, his creamy pale skin, and those deep brown eyes.

Made him look innocent, but he was far from it. He was as dirty as one could get. He whores around with all stars, just hoping to get famous notice. _Pathetic._

_Just like newbie._

"C-Carlooos!" He moaned out, pressing his hips back into mine. Which made me growl, and tighten my hold on those hips. I was in control,_ not him_. I was always in control. In sex, in acting, in everything. No one was going to take that away from me.

_But damn newbie wasn't playing by my rules. The smartass fucker._

With that new rage, my thrusts got rougher, and my hold on his hips. I was basically pounding him into my silk sheets without control. I wasn't holding myself back anymore, and he was loving it. _The little slut._

_He moaning even louder now, pressing himself back eagerly. Again, slutty._

He was another person that bowed down to my every command, while, Kendall Knight wouldn't. He ignored me. A fucking newbie, ignored me.

It pissed me off beyond belief. And that's the reason I needed Logan, I needed someone to take my frustrations out on. And he is always the one to do it. _Sexually._

It wasn't long before we both released. Me with a quiet moan, and him, he was loud. _As always._

The deal was done, we did what we always did. Pull apart, roll over, get dressed, even though I stayed naked this time, and we part ways without a single word. I was glad he was the one person I did not have to talk to for very long. We did what I wanted to do, straight to the point. Just how I like things.

_Again, newbie wasn't doing that._

"Goodbye Mr. Garcia."

With that, Logan was gone. And I was free to do what I pleased. Which was to take a _long, long_ shower. I needed it after working with someone with no talent. He was a beginner, and they gave him the lead role? They must of gotten_ real desperate_ to go to_ that length_ to get me a co-star.

_Okay, he was kind of good, but he still was a beginner. And fucking stupid at that. He wouldn't listen to me at all!_

That thought stuck in my mind the whole time as I went into my bathroom. Got in the shower, and began to wash my hair and body. I wanted Kendall to listen to me...

_Because without power of him, I had no control of him. Which made me weak._

And my parents taught me to never be weak. They didn't treat me like crap for nothing, it was to toughen me up. To show me the real world, and that if I wanted to be strong. I would have to take control, and power. Which I done good at so far..._Up till now._

All because of that blonde newbie that knew nothing about the acting world. Or what it does take to be in it for the rest of your life. The power you have to hold.

_He was Naïve to it all. The fool._

And _he was the one_ treating _me_ like a damn fool. On his first day on set none the less. _Again_, who the fuck does he think he is?

I washed a little rougher at that. I didn't figure that out till my skin started to sting, and I realized I was rubbing the skin right off my arms. _Fuck...That hurt._ I quickly dropped the loofah I was just holding onto the bottom of the shower floor. I then turned the shower off and got out. I was done after that. Who knows what I'll think up about newbie that might piss me off again. That's all he did. _Piss me off._

_And I had to act like I was madly in love with him._

I rolled my eyes at that thought, knowing I could handle the challenge, and I grabbed a towel from the closet, wrapping it around my waist. Once that was done, I made my way into my room again. This time a little calmer. Being stressed wasn't going to help matters. I had to be perfect. While along the way..._I will make Kendall my bitch._

_He will give me full power. One way or another._

_I was going to the top dog._

_Even if it meant him falling in love with me to get to it._

_*TBC*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope everyone has a great day today! And that everything goes well!<br>**_

**_I also hope that you've liked this chapter :)_**

**_There is more to come, and we'll see if Kendall can change Carlos' ways...Hmm...:)_**

**_I think you are all amazing._**

**_And I wish I could say more, but it's two in the morning, and I really need to get to bed._**

**_So see ya :) _**


	2. Attraction In The Work Place

_The Knight Household_

* * *

><p>"Ellis! Katie! Time for breakfast!" I shouted, as I finished putting the cut up pieces of pancake on each of their princess and cars plates. Katie has been obsessed with princesses for almost an year now. While, Ellis has fallen into obsession with Cars. Normal for a two year old boy and girl. But, still it was hard for seventeen year old to pay for everything they needed and wanted. I really did want to give them a good life, but it's not the easiest on my paycheck. I really do hope this movie succeeds. I really do need this money. Not only for the rent, but to keep my family afloat.<p>

Even if that means I have to deal with an egoistic star.

"Food!" I heard the two of them mimic each other, and then came the little twin footsteps. I really did love them. They brought the brightest smiles out of me. And that was hard to do. Because I usually don't smile. I don't have the will most of the time. They are mostly fake. It's not that I'm depressed, though. I don't have time for it. I got two kids to take of.

Which brings me back to reality...Where there is two twin two year olds, who need to be fed before I go to work. Which was unfortunate considering my distant co-star, but It was alright. As long as Katie and Ellis were happy. That's all that I need to go on. I can do this. And hopefully on the way, I can show Carlos Garcia that being sweet is better than being spiteful. I know it's a long shot. But I do believe there is a good person underneath his cold exterior. Even if no one else does.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts, by two set of hands pulling at my skinny jeans. Thank god, because if they were just regular jeans, they would've already been down to my knees. And knowing my siblings, they probably wouldn't let me pick up my pants. Which would lead to lost time. And that wasn't what Mr. Cold-Heart liked.

So I was very thankful for choosing my black skinny jeans.

"Ready to eat, guys?" I questioned them, as I scooped them both up in my arms. Which never fails to make them giggle. I don't know why, but it didn't matter. Everything they did when they laugh, is funny. It's just something about little children. At least that's what my mother told me when she was pregnant with the twins. I really do miss them...

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

I shook my head, laughing at their adorable response. Even if it was one simple word, it still brought out their cuteness. This was start of a good day. I could already tell. If it'll stay this way, I have no idea. But at least I can say it started out good. As they say, the first of the day is the most important. Because it's with the people you love.

And I do love my little family. Miss Kelly, Ellis, and Katie. They are all the people I need.

With that in mind, I decided to be a little more lively today. I started humming as I put them down in their own highchairs. Katie's again, was plastered with princess, and Ellis's was, of course, printed with cars. It wasn't bought that way, but with a few stickers and some seat mats that Miss Kelly made, it was made personally for them. And it did make them happy. As simple as it is.

Once they were seated properly, I stepped back and I watched them dig into their food. Which they did as every other toddler would. Messily. But, that's okay. Miss Kelly would give them their bathes, and help them get ready for the day. Something I hated missing. But I didn't have any choice. I was all they had now. I was the parent. Even if I really should be just an careless teenager.

I shook that thought out of my mind, and I made my way over to the sink. I had to clean up the dishes, and then I had to clean up their plates when they get done eating. I had to get this all done before ten. Hopefully I won't be late. I shouldn't be...I think.

Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't get going any earlier. I had to wait for Miss Kelly. Carlos Garcia would have to wait.

And as I started to rinse the sink out, I couldn't help one thought from popping into my head.

This was just another day in parenthood.

* * *

><p><em>The Garcia Household<em>

* * *

><p>"Gustavo! Where is my breakfast? I have to be at the studio by ten and I will not be late! This movie is counting on me to bring it to the big time!" I shouted as I put my gucci sunglasses on. It was burning hot outside, and I wasn't going to risk my face getting burnt. It wasn't attractive at the least. And in Hollywood, that will get you cut to shreds. Something hotshot probably doesn't even know. Or care about. A newbie like him makes my stomach turn in disgust. They are immature and unreliable. Like children.<p>

"It's coming! You will not be late, Mr. Garcia, that I promise you." I heard Gustavo shout back, his tone nothing slight of politeness. Which it should be. He had no right be any less grateful. I gave him a home. And a paycheck. The least he could do is be polite. And do everything I asked of him.

I took one last look in my gold framed mirror, making sure everything about my clothing, hair, skin, shoes, and teeth were perfect. If one thing was off, I would make someone pay. That is why I have assistants and teams. They do everything for me. That's what I pay them for. If it's not right in my book, then they have to face the fire. I don't like weaklings. Never have and never will.

"Better not be!" I shouted back, forcing those horrific thoughts out of my mind. I will not get distracted by petty people that mean nothing to me. I could find an even better team if I wanted to. Would I? Not as of the moment. But we'll see how my mood goes. Judging by how Newbie acts, I'll see how my temper goes. He better not mess up. He was just lucky yesterday. Today is a different story. If he so much as stutters out one line, I'll have him gone. I didn't have time for guys like him.

Once I felt I was ready to make my morning appearance, I made my way down my spiral gold stairs. Yes, pure gold. Not the fake stuff either. I would never insult my family by being fake. I'm filthy rich, and I'm going to let everyone know. Egoistic, I think not. Just like the saying goes, got something, flaunt it for all it's worth. Which I'm only doing.

I watched as cleaning ladies and butlers flood through out the house. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary in my household. I was fed by a golden spoon when I was a child. Nothing but the best from my distant parents. They expected perfection from their only child. And I've done everything I could to give them that wish. But, I still have a long ways to go. Even if I'm already the best in the business.

I still had to be long ahead of everyone else. I had to be perfect. And if that little blonde newbie messes it up for me. I will make him regret ever stepping into the acting world. He was only an steppingstone. An important one, but still, a steppingstone. That is all he is.

Once I made my way to the bottom, I went into the dining room. I smirked slightly as I watched everyone scatter. It was amusing that I had such power over these people. Some much older than myself. It was thrilling. And not to mention, pleasing. If only my parents were around to see this. They would obviously be proud. How could they not?

My new black converse high-tops made a certain squeak as I walked along the marble floors. It was refreshing to hear the sound new shoes make. Also, quite annoying. But, you get used to it. If you are an higher grade celebrity, that is. Which I was.

But again, I forced my thoughts away. As I sat down onto the silk chair. I waited impatiently for my breakfast. Which Gustavo should have prepared by now. I don't have much time. I had to get to work. This was critical for myself. I tapped my fingers against the crystal table, and I gazed up at the ceiling. Annoyed. I wonder where that Newbie lives. Probably some dump of a home. With deadbeats as parents. With his attitude, it's not a wonder. He may look like sugar, but I can tell he is poison. He has to be. No-one is that nice.

...Right?

* * *

><p>"I'm here! I'm here!" I panted out, as I ran towards Jo. Who was just shaking her head in amusement, with her bright red lips spread deeply in a smile. She seems to be very friendly. Which, was a plus in this place. Since the only other person I really have to talk to is Carlos Garcia, and he isn't the most pleasant to be around. So to have someone that is completely opposite from him, is pretty awesome.<p>

But, once I got in standing distance of her, she was already going into full professional mode. She pushed me down into the seat, and wrapped the black apron around me again. This was to protect my clothes I found out. Which is understandable. But still, I didn't like feeling this thick apron on me. But that's the price of the job I guess. This acting thing is a strange career. But, it does make good money. So no complaints from me. I've withstand worse.

"So how was your first day with Mr. Garcia, Doll?" Jo questioned me, as she applied some foundation. Which as of yesterday, was the first time I've ever had that stuff put on my face. It still was a strange feeling. But it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Just strange. Is this what's it's like for all actors? Or do they not mind? I don't think I could ever get used to this feeling. But I would do it, for only two reasons. Ellis and Katie. My world.

"It wasn't...Miserable. He's professional and amazing at what he does, that's for sure." I picked my words, carefully. I could say a lot about Carlos Garcia. But that wouldn't be fair, or mature of me. My parents taught me better than that. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. So I just plastered a fake smile, and I moved my head with the brush in Jo's hand. When she would order me to move, I would.

"So you saw his true colors, huh? I would say it get's easier, sweetheart, but it doesn't. He only gets worse." She spoke these words, through crewing gum. She was like a fifties pinup girl. It was attractive for most. But I'm gay, so it was only amusing. Somewhere in between funny and adorable. Like before, if I wasn't gay. She would be the girl of my dreams. But I am, so she is my ideal friend. Which, hopefully she will be.

"Well, I guess I got my work cut out for me then." I stated, leaning to the side, as she put the foundation and the brush down. Only for her to pick up the weird pink eye-shadow thing and another brush. This time a smaller one. I already knew what she was going to do. She was going to paint that stuff on my cheeks. Why? I don't know. She told me girls do it all the time. Which baffled me to no end. But then again, I know nothing of make-up.

"You really are determined, aren't ya? I do wish you luck, Sweetie-Pie." She stated this, with a bright white smile. It made her beauty only heighten. She really was a sweetheart. And I know my mother would've loved her. She reminds me so much of her. Maybe that's why I feel like I need to know Jo. Because she brings some comfort to my mother's sudden death.

I couldn't help the sad feeling that crept it's way into my heart. It was agonizing most of the time. Since I never really let myself feel the grief most would when death happens. I didn't have time. Not with two infants, and an house to take care of. But that doesn't mean it doesn't get to me sometimes. Like right now. I had to even hold back a dam of tears that threatened to release from my eyes. Which is something that doesn't happen often. I never cry. Why now? Maybe it's because of the little sleep I got last night...Yeah, that had to be it.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Jo questioned me, concern coating her voice. It was sweet, but I really didn't like to talk about this sort of thing. Not even to Miss Kelly, who I've known since I was child. So the chances of telling a girl I barely know is slim. Very, Very slim.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for the encouragement, though." I pressed on a fake smile again, and I blinked back the tears. I couldn't do this. It was unprofessional. And that's exactly what Carlos thought of me. If I wanted to change that, I had to work for it. To show him that maybe we newbies aren't all that bad. And maybe get him to be nicer. Maybe...

Because everyone can change. If they want to...

* * *

><p>"Where is my coffee? I told that bitch I needed my coffee by eleven, and look, it's twenty past. She better have a good damn excuse!" I spat out, as I looked over from my book. Yes, I was reading the book this movie is based off of. I had to make everything believable. So if it meant reading a five-hundred paged book, so be it. I've done worse for a role. That's what it takes to be the best. To be the great Carlos Garcia. Even if people think I'm egoistic, they respect me. They give me power. And in the end, that's all that I care about. Is power.<p>

And I'll be damned if I don't get all of it.

"S-She'll be h-here soo-" Before the pathetic excuse of an assistant could get another word out, Mr. Newbie came waltzing through the studio. With two coffees, not to mention. I looked over at him suspiciously. Who was he bringing in another coffee for? Did he already make friends with the lowlifes? It wouldn't be shocking, that is for sure.

What was shocking though, was he came straight up to me and placed one of the coffee's in my hand. Which I gripped almost instantly, so it wouldn't spill. I would not have that. I just spent an hour in that dreadful dressing room. If I have to spend another minute in there, I will scream. And I'm not even kidding. Which I never do anyway.

"What is this?" I eyed inside the coffee with grace. Yes, grace. Because I can do that. I always do things that way. Even sex. Which Logan the whore always speaks about with his fellow whores I hear. It's disgraceful. But, he's good for frustration. And that's all that matters. His somewhat attractive looks are only an plus. Unlike Mr. Newbie. Who does have hotly looks. Which is probably one of the reasons they made him my co-star. Probably...

"Your coffee. Since the lady that was going to get it, fell sick, I decided to grab it while I went and got mine. So there you go." He stated this with an kind smile, as he gestured towards my own coffee cup and his. And for a reason I would rather not admit, it made my insides tingle in an annoyingly pleasant way. I didn't know whether to embrace the feeling or to feel disgusted. I couldn't bring myself to settle on either, really.

So I just went with my regular ways. Cold and heartless.

"Don't expect a thank you, Newbie." I growled out, giving him one of my best eye rolls and I glanced back down at my book. Even though a part of me wanted to look back up at his face, but an even larger part of me was holding myself back. I'm Carlos Garcia. I don't give thanks to anyone. I'm the one with the power. Not him. He'll learn that soon. Very, Very soon.

* * *

><p>"Whatever." I muttered, as I stalked away from Mr. Garcia. I was only trying to be nice, but it doesn't seem he knows the meaning of it. I know I shouldn't have gotten so defensive, but what happened to nice gestures bring the kind out in people's hearts? Does Carlos even have an warm heart? Or is it icy cold? I had no idea. But I did wonder what made him this way. He couldn't have been born cold. Could he?<p>

I shrugged my shoulders, and I made my way over to my seat. I started re-reading my lines, but sometimes I would look up to see Carlos looking over at myself. His chocolate brown eyes holding an uncertain emotion in them. I didn't really see it before, but he really does have beautiful eyes. Not that I would tell him. It would only feed his ego. But maybe there was more to him, than his ego. Wait...Why do I even care? When he doesn't even care about me? God...This was getting confusing. And I had a feeling it would only get worse.

I shook those fearful thoughts out of my head, and I focused on the task at hand. Getting my lines right. I had only one shot at this. And I won't mess it up. I had something to prove. I had to do it for people like me. Who are thought little of. We are all the same. Why are we treated differently than people who have higher paying jobs? I never understood that logic of the world. And I don't think I ever will.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Minutes Later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Knight! Garcia! Showtime!" My head snapped up when I heard the director shout over from the scene play-out. It was a bedroom scene, that's for sure. And that made me nervous. I've never been in a situation like that before. Hell, yesterday was my first kiss. And it was fake. So if I had to be naked for the first time, with Carlos. That would only make things more meaningless for first time experiences. But, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Do I?<p>

So with that in mind, I took one deep breath, and I stood up with as much grace as I could muster. It wasn't much, but it would do. And I strove over to where we would be playing out the scene. It was nerve-wracking, but I could handle it. I've handled worse. This was little compared to what I've had to experience before.

But too bad that didn't help with my emotions...

"Nervous, Newbie? That's very unprofessional." I could hear Carlos growl from beside me, as he stripped down to his tight black boxers. And I would be lying if I didn't drool slightly. His body was from an magazine. It was heavenly. Even if the person inside it wasn't. Far from the truth.

So I did the same, a little more shyly, but still I did it. It was uncomfortable, yes. But that didn't matter. This was for Ellis and Katie. And I would do anything to keep them happy. Even if it meant stripping in front of all these people. And there is a lot of people. I didn't know that, until now. But...I couldn't let it get to me. I wouldn't. I had something to prove. Something important to my family...Worth.

"Get ready guys. This is the shot where your characters make love." I gulped and nodded at the directors words. And that's when I laid down on the bed. It was soft, and made of warm silk. I've never felt something so amazing in my life. Is this what it's like for rich people? No wonder they look so amazing. They probably get-

My thoughts were cut off by Carlos' lips and his body being laid over mine. This time, the kiss was more passionate and rough. It was demanding control. Which was something I wouldn't hand over easily. So I fought back. And that's when the director called action and everything else faded into the background. The only that I could feel was pleasure. The slight movement of our hips. It sent Delicious fraction between us.

But one feeling stood out during this time...Attraction. And not between our characters. Between us.

This was going to screw up everything.

* * *

><p>Only one thought ran through out my mind during this perfect, yet pleasurable scene. And it wasn't one I liked in that slightest. I could feel something...Something that I haven't felt in a long time. Something that for once, put the fear in my body...<p>

Attraction. To newbie. To Kendall Knight...

Fuck. What was happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! I hope your week goes amazingly!<em>**

**_I would like to thank-_**

**_EthanLover, EverlastingRusher, mattie217, NikkiilovesJessee, O.o LiviLou o.O, Rhett9, xCarganxKoganx, xUnknownRusherx, XxxAnimaniacxxX, BigTimeOzzy, Hikari no Kasai, parachutes and such, CarganFever, Kendalls LogieBear, KoganBromance01, Mr. President, slowdownlittlelady, and Samantha Maslow17._**

**_-For all the amazing favorites, reviews, and alerts. You guys rock! And I hope you forgive me for the long wait. :)_**

**_Till next time. :)_**


	3. Chapter 4

Okay...I think some of you have misunderstood. I stated I will not be posting anymore stories. By transferring stories to teen wolf, Ill be finishing them. Once I finish a chapter, I'll re-write It back to BTR. See? I already spoken about this to a friend of Mine. I will not be making more stories on here afterwards. Once my stories are finished.

Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I would please ask if you have bad comments to say, to keep them to yourself.


End file.
